The Reborn Darkness: Timmy in Peril
by candelight
Summary: The darkness is reforged, and it only has one memory: A desperate longing for Timmy Turner. Timmy is kidnapped, and his panicked fairies have to ask everyone to come back for a FOURTH round!
1. Chapter 1

The Reborn Darkness: Timmy in Peril

The darkness is reforged, and it only has one memory: A desperate longing for Timmy Turner. Timmy is kidnapped, and his panicked fairies have to ask everyone to come back for a FOURTH round!

* * *

_"Darkness wants  
To devour light.  
Light wants  
To transform darkness.  
God says to darkness:  
"Darkness, stop!"  
God says to light:  
"Light start!  
Lo, you have won the goal."  
_

_In the darkness of my doubts  
I know not what to say.  
In the darkness of my jealousies  
I know not what to feel.  
In the darkness of my insecurities  
I know not what to become._

_In Immortality's Light,  
Darkness dies  
Infinity's Smiles,  
Eternity cries."_

* * *

Fire.

Cold Fire was burning me through and through my empty core.

I was cast-cast away as I always am-cast so that whenever a part of me is exposed to light, my shadow become greater.

In other words, there is more of me.

More misery and suffering, on my part.

* * *

Ah...I can remember.

The boy, sumerged by my very essence....cast a lstorm of light into my core.

My soul was on fire.

But this fire was...oddly warm and comforting....even it if was but for a moment before I was pushed back.

None of the cold fire I was used to that hurt nonetheless.

And the boy's face was burned into my memory, alongside his name.

_Timmy Turner....._

Is it bad of me to crave more relief by his prescence? I wanted him safely with ME, so that the constant ache wouldn't throb so much.

It is a pain I have known from the beginning.

The pain of being devoured by my own heart...

Is it wrong of me to hunt him down as such? I never wanted to hurt him or his loved ones.

But that is what my agents did, time and time again.

He cast a large portion of myself into Light.

Beautiful, glorious light with meaning and a heart.'

But...not all of it.

Did he believe he could gather ALL of the darkness? I was forgotten.

Which is why I am taking him back.

Myself.

* * *

Timmy happily sank his aching body in the cool comforters. Man, this day of school was hard...

Poof was already dozing off, and Wanda wanted Cosmo to watch a romantic movie with her.

Cosmo was asleep in five seconds. Wanda sighed, and dragged him off the sofa.

Well....he lasted FIVE seconds instead of four this time. Very good. Perhaps tommorow, they would try for the record...

"Night, Sport."

Timmy yawned.

"Night.....Poof...Cosmo.....Wanda....."

And he peacefully closed his eyes.

* * *

Crickets ceased their chirping after awhile, especially as I drew near.

I couldn't help but smile. Night was my domain....my other half was embracing the other side of the world, while I was the hated wraith that

seized the world into quiet introspection:

I quietly looked in the Turner home.

That rather sadistic babysitter had gone home...and America's most negligent parents had gotten in from their absurd blindfolded roller

skating....now, they too, were asleep.

Excellent.

I would not bring Timmy Turner to me....I had enough of trying that and failing.

Timmy would come to me.

* * *

Timmy sat up, eyes unfocused.

His foot silently touched the cool floor, silent and swaying gently, fluttering between unconsciousness and consciousness.

_Timmy....._

There was no answer, not that I had expected one. Timmy silently tiptoed out-I made sure he did not wake his fairies-and just barely avoided

guiding him straight into the wall.

It was like one of those Earth System controllers...very odd, using it.

Timmy crept past his parent's room, silently slid down the banister-I knew the stairs would creak-and he was once more on the ground, eyes and

mouth partly open.

_Timmy Turner...._

Silently, he obeyed. I was now eagerly guiding every crooked step, in every breath of air he took....

Finally, I had him quietly close the screen door behind him, and step him into the dewey grass of his backyard.

Then, I withdrew from him for a moment.

With a groan, Timmy staggered down onto the grass, eyes now opening, unfocused and confused.

"I.....wha?"

Timmy blinked.

Was he dreaming?

WHY THE HECK WAS HE IN THE BACKYARD?!

Was this Cosmo's idea of a joke? Did his mother's atrocious cooking tune him over again and make him sleepwalk?

Boy, as Timmy turned, he hoped it was the dream.

The Darkness.

Timmy's mouth was open in a silent, nonetheless horrified scream.

"I-YOU-HOW ARE YOU-?!"

And I swept upon him, so that, as he stumbled back into....darkness, no one heard him scream.


	2. Silence

Chapter Two: Silence in the shadows

Thank you, to all my reviewers, one in particular, one who insisted on giving all my FOP fictions a kind review...

Thanks, James Birdsong.

_"Indeed._

_Silences _

_Allow whispers to_

_Travel long distances._

_And _

_Whispers _

_Make silences_

_Come to life._

_And_

_Life itself_

_Is a _

_Whisper_

_Between _

_Two silences." _

It was Cold.

Bitter, icy cold.

This was the first and foremost thought on the young child's mind as Timmy Turner writhed in the darkness.

It was hard to breathe.

But even harder to accept that he'd been taken away again....

Timmy couldn't see his own hands in the shadows, no how matter how much he held the trembling, pale, little stumps to his face. Finally, they

brushed against his face, which made him start a little bit.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Someone....

_Anyone....._

_Help me...._

Why did the Darkness keep bringing him here? It was so.....silent.

And deep. Definitely that.

Timmy felt that if the reckless urge to throw himself down its chasm came upon him, he would not only continue to fall forever, but he would then

close his eyes...

And never wake.

He shuddered.

"Cosmo?" Timmy muttered, with a gulp.

"Wanda...? Poof?"

Not an answer came to him in the rippling darkness. Timmy tried to swallow, but the pain in his throat was so intense from the lump he could not

do so.

"Mom....?" he asked feebly.

"D-Dad?"

No one. Timmy gripped his hands together-they were the only things in the shadows to hold onto-and squeezed his eyes shut, so the darkness would seem a LITTLE more natural.

_Okay, calm down Turner, _he told himself desperately.

_Cosmo and Wanda are gonna be here ANY minute....._

_...anytime, now....._

_While he sat in the shadows._

_Alone._

Timmy bit his lip, and buried his head in his knees as finally, reluctantly-the hot salt watercame from cerulean eyes.

_"You're not alone."_

Timmy froze.

The sound....the sound of another human's voice!

Timmy stumbled to his feet, and began twisting madly around.

What....

_"I'm here with you!"  
_

Timmy turned-

And disappeared in a shower of sparks.

* * *

Wanda awoke with a start, gasping.

If there was anyway for her to wake up in a cold sweat in the dead of night underwater, she would of have.

What a terrible dream....

She had dreamed Timmy's face was contorted in pain. What-had he been eating his mother's cooking or listening to Cosmo sing again?

Well, he'd been clutching his stomach....that was a common sign effect of both cases. Except, whenever he was listening to Cosmo sing, he was

usually seen running around, clenching his ears, and claimed his ears were bleeding.

Must've been the bean casserole.

But Timmy was never surrounded in such immense darkness....nor was he....

Wanda shook her head.

Timmy may have been a somewhat silly, a no-one-has-a-heck-of-a-chance-of-understanding-you-aura, shy, odd, reckless ten year old....

...but he was one of the godchildren-heck, THE godchild-that claimed her heart the most.

You were never bored when you were with Timmy. It was like Fairy Springer without the commercials.

Wanda sleepily blinked at the dark blue bed beside her husband and son. It was midnight....better not to wake....

?

The bed was empty.

Where WAS Timmy? Wanda would've heard him leave....and the bathroom door was open.

This was odd.....and what was that noise outside? It sounded like a clanging.

Being a Fairy Godparent, Wanda was gifted with an incredible sense of her client's wellfare.

So....why did she feel so uneasy?

Wanda sighed, poofed out of the fishbowl, and drifted to the window to see what the ruckus was.

Oh...the screen door. It was clanging in synch with the wind.

That was odd....someone must've opened it.

Wanda reached for her wand, and poofed up a pair of binoculars.

This pair, when you sped the dial back, could show the events of the past when you watched.

And, as Wanda did so, she turned hot, then cold.

Something was wrong.

Something terribly wrong.

And Poof and Cosmo were abruptly woken up as the binoculars clattered to the ground.

Wanda had forzen at the final scene.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Whew! I'm tired....sorry so short!


	3. Division of the Moon and Stars

* * *

Helllooo! Back again.....as Cosmo and Wanda round up everyone, Timmy is taken to the core of the darkness....where, after experiencing wonderfully sweet dreams brought on by the Darkness....

****

.....it becomes apparent that the Darkness wants to lock Timmy inside its heart's core!

This segment is Dedicated to these kind reviewers:

NonSequiturs-R-Us

Lil' Pup

James Birdsong

Lil' Pup

Thank you, Gracias, mahalo, Merci, Arigatou, tak, kamsah hamnida....you get the hint.

Quote:

__

"Reflections in the water  
Fade and disappear  
Illusions that mine eyes can see  
But cannot touch nor hear.

And now I come to ask myself  
Are you really real?  
If I reach out to take your hand  
Will it be your hand I feel?

You might be an illusion  
My eyes might be decieving me  
You could be someone that I made up  
A wish, a dream, a fantasy.

Questions like these just make doubt stronger  
Creating a kind of inner hunger  
In quiet solitude I ponder  
Leaving my mind to search and wander.

If life is so much like a dream  
And things aren't always what they seem  
Then let me walk this road with you  
Until our wakening is due."

* * *

_"You're not alone."_

__

"I'm here with you!"

Who, though? Was ANYONE here....or was he alone?

Those were Timmy's last thoughts before he blacked out.....but, as Cosmo would've said, what do you call falling unconcious in a room that's

ALREADY dark?

His surroundings spun at a sickening pace. The luxury of taking another breath of air was not granted.

His lungs burned, and he swayed gently before stumbling to the floor, desperately trying not to upchuck even though his stomach innards felt like

they were being violently grasped....

And then a pair of eyelids closed over the hazy cerulean orbs.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT???!!!"

"I KNOW!" excalimed Wanda, wringing her hands. "Isn't it awful?"

"Hmm?" Jorgan Von Strangle angrily shook an upset down red bottle.

"I KNOW....there isn't any ketchup left for my burrito! Now, what was it you wanted to te-"

Jorgan gulped. Wanda's pink eyes had narrowed to tiny slits....and her hair was now on fire.

Cosmo, under the circumstances, thought it would be best if he drifted a meter or two back.

"AS WE TOLD YOU BEFORE," she growled under gritted teeth.

"THE DARKNESS CAME LAST NIGHT AND TOOK OUR GODCHILD!"

Jorgan reached for his coffee cup.

"Hmm? That's interesti-"

Jorgan froze.

And then he spewed coffee all over the three fairies.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cosmo wiped his face, looking disgruntled.

"First of all, Two words. Mouth. Wash!"

"That's ONE word!"

"Then I'll say it again: Mouthwash, Mouthwash!"

* * *

* * *

"Alright, alright...."

The four were pouring over plot diagrams and graphs. Jorgan scowled.

"I do not understand! This is not right!"

Wanda growled like an angry wolverine. Poof looked around the room, nor really understanding what was going on.

"T.....Timmy?

Poof's violet eyes filled with tears.

Cosmo quickly turned.

"Um-Hiya, Poof! Please, I-"

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Wanda groaned and turned to Jorgan, scowling.

"Of COURSE this isn't right, you musclebund moron! Now tell us how to get Timmy back or I'll-I'll-"

Her intentions became rather clear when she poofed up a pitchfork. Jorgan gulped, and turned to Cosmo.

"How do You STAND that?"

Cosmo pulled two bits of cotton from his ears.

"What? What did you say?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth....

To confuse Timmy's parents, a clone was now sitting at the breakfast table, staring down at his cereal.

He had been "Specially modified" by Cosmo.

Timmy's Dad walked in, streching lazily.

"Morning, son! Ready for another happy, therapy inducing day of school?"

Timmy yawned, and reached for his lunchbox as he stood.

"I am going to school. I am your son."

Mom raised an eyebrow as The Timmy clone melted a hole through the wall with his heat vision.

"I am Timmy Turner. I am going to school. Fear me."

"Have a great day, Mr. Timmy's Dad and Mom. Worthless turds."

And he crabwalked out.

Dad turned to Mom with raised eyebrows.

"Ever think we're giving Timmy too much sugar?"

* * *

"Most of the Darkness became the Kindness! Why would the remaining fragments come to take Timmy away?"

Wanda's anger faded somewhat from her face.

"....What....d'you mean?"

Jorgan looked at her impatiently.

"The Darkness is much weaker then before! It has no eliminators, it's size has been reduced.....it obviously _knows_ that people care enough for

Turner to attempt to pull him out....it's suicide! So why....?"

There was a nasty silence.

And then, quite abruptly, Jorgan's tanned skin seemed to turn a shade or two paler. And he actually bit his lip.

Cosmo blinked. On one of the few occasions he was actually serious, Jorgan was acting really weird....more then usual, anyway.

"L'infusion," he whispered.

Poof and Cosmo blinked, looking utterly lost. But Wanda had taken French in High School. She scrunched up her face as she attempted to

remember.

"The....Infusion?"

Jorgan just nodded.

"Round up everyone," he whispered hoarsley, turning away. "That fought behind us before four months ago. Chang....Turbo.....I don't care. Just

get moving."

Wanda nodded and hurried off, poof beside her. But Cosmo still looked confused.

"Uh.....what's The Infusion?"

* * *

(Darkness POV)

Timmy was now sleeping peacefully as he drifted, being pulled closer and closer to my core. He was caught in one of my illusions yet again and he

seemed to be enjoying it immensely, judging by the content smile on his face.

It's warmer with him here.

So much so, it almost hurts. I am not accostomed to the strange sensation of light and illuminations. It is almost like an intense, yet gentle

burning before your body is overflowing with a new, electrifying sensation that is so unlike cold flame....

Well...as he is sleeping, I might as well take human form.

If only to look at him LIKE him....

* * *

I can turn into a human boy or girl for a limited time....it does not matter much to me. I have no gender whatsoever.

And, as my feet, my legs, torso, head, arms materialized,

And I took two steps forward.

I looked upon him.

For after all, I, as the night, could do so-I have a thousand eyes to turn to him. My sibling has but one.

I reach out a hand to touch his face. He is in too deep of a slumber to even notice that I am as cold as death. I shiver, feeling the odd warmth

spread through my fingers, making them tingle slightly.

Why do I have such a fascination with the child? He is interesting by the fact that he is a generally misunderstood ten year old...

But he is the only one who ever showed me a hint of kindness on my search for companionship-something the inhabitants of the universe or my

own eliminators could never do.

The only one I had ever known.

No more.

* * *

It would take me awhile.....at least three days.

I had tried to do so once before, but his idiotic fairies insisted on "rescuing" him from me. Bah. Asinine fools.

But, once the process was complete, Timmy Turner would be locked forever in my heart, forever, safe, forever in a safe illusion where no one could

ever harm, neglect, or abuse the child again.

My light would be sealed within my heart.

His fairies would not try to eliminate-as if they were able of such a feet-me, for, once they took my life, they would also take his.

I would be selfish, for a change. I think I've earned that right after more then a thousand years of being shot.

More then fair fortune, I've only wanted something to call all mine-mine, and mine alone. Something I can enjoy. Something kept away from prying

eyes and glances.

And if that must be a young child, I am more then prepared.


	4. Reverse Rebirth

Chapter Four: Reverse Rebirth

We find out more about "The Fusion...and how it is effecting Timmy bit by bit, body and soul.

* * *

Thanks, Lil' pup. ^^ You were the only one who reviewed last time chapter.....so arigatou.

* * *

Quote:

_"MOST blessed one, how can I let thee go?  
Canst thou forswear the nightingale its tune--  
Stay the young sea from following his moon--  
Bid hyacinth put out her blue light? Oh,  
Thou art not mine but Me! and being so  
How canst thou bid my year stop short of June,  
Or hold my feet from following thine so soon,  
Or bid me build on Heaven's overthrow?  
Nay, how can I put off thy presence? Where  
Should my soul serve without thy sanctities?  
I kneel beside thee, I who am a child  
In thy man's hand, cling to thee spent and wild  
Until my face is hidden in my hair,  
And I fall weeping, weeping, at they knees! "_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Darkness POV)

It had been two full days.

And it was almost time.

I could hardly wait. I grew impatient at every agonizing second.

Timmy had been melting into me, just as I had been melting him like two waves of warm streams rushing into each other other.

Timmy's skin was so much paler now. I knew it had to be a side effect of my nature....plus, the fact that I've had to keep him alive in my core-

which would normally crush any human into a crumpled mess, like one that has been in the deepest bowels of the indigo waves....I had to shield

the child from the immense nature.

My immense nature.

It was so overwhelmingly dark and cold-the darkness of my loneliness and agony I had endured since I began.

Which was eternally on and on....

I revolve around the Light longingly, but I may only have a drop of its essence in me, even as Light unwillingly cradles me, and carries a stain of

my corruption.

Forever we dance, forever we struggle, forever we recieve no conclusion.

Should such a thing happen, the world would pretty much end-as Robert Frost says, in ice and flame.

So I must have my essence sealed forever to the little one.

I deserved my light. The Light already recieved the taint it had been lonelily pleading for.

It was my time.

For my own requiem of innocence.

* * *

Using the currents of my own dark soul, I brushed against Timmy's soft face, while he shuddered slightly.

My protection could only go so far. His dreams were sweet and true.....fair enough for him to not wake, however.

Not only is he paler, but his shorts and night T-shirt were midnight colored now. His eyelids are strangely recieving a bluish tint.

Truth be told, I believe it rather suits him. His perfect little figure was becoming more elfish, in a simple, but tastefully elegant form.

I PRAY he does not wake....he would feel so distressed.

It would be bad enough when Timmy woke in the final stages of the ritual, and he would feel me gliding into him, just as I would feel the child

become me.

The terror would only last for a few seconds....but I wish to avoid causing him unnecessary discomfort.

And besides....if Timmy woke, I would have to start all over...and we could not have that, could we, little one?

MY little one.

* * *

(Timmy POV)

Thoughts were moving in a dream like haze....and so rapidly that I couldn't catch up....

Vicky was fired....

Crocker sacked....

There was Trixie.....

...and my parents chost to stay beside me.

Like my god family.

It should be heaven.

It FEELS like it.....

And yet.....

I don't like things to be too good to be true.

It usually means I'm in for a lot of pain.

Was I in heaven?

Or was I in my greatest hell?

* * *

Mark.

Crocker.

Dark Laser.

Mr and Mrs Turner.

Vicky.

Chester.

AJ.

Poof, Jorgan, Cosmo, Wanda.............

"Ohhhhh...." sang Cosmo happily as he was charging his wand.

"I danced in the meadows,

Like a happy little elf.

I drank from a pond and hate a mushroom-

And now I've soiled myse-"

"COSMO! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO STAY FOCUSED?!"

Wanda's hair was tied back, and was busy trying to pick a black outfit.

"Hmmm....which one makes me look cute AND feroiciously angry?"

"I'd go with the Mom look, Wanda dear," commented Mom, looking in the mirror.

"No better way then to look pretty or like a reckless terror!"

"You're right! I-"

"For heaven's sakes," snapped Jorgan, readjusting his wand's capacitator.

"YOU CAN HAVE A FASHION SHOW LATER! WE NEED. TO GET. GOING. NOW!"

Cosmo blinked.

"Uh....why are you becoming monosyllabalic?"

Jorgan was busy looking at his pants.

"Do these make my bottom look big? I-oh...."

"What IS this....fusion thingy?" snapped Vicky, reaching for her artillary with a frown.

"It is what WE are, dearest-Ow, ow, OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Vicky had struck Mark straight in the jaw. Jorgan sighed.

"Oookaaay....I'm only going to explain this ONCE. And in Flashback mode so everyone gets what I mean. Fine?"

"Fine." A chorus of voices answered.

"Very well, then....."

* * *

"You're familiar with Ying and Yang, correct?"

"Oooh! Do you mean the hippie symbol?"

"No, You dolt! It means darkness and light coexist with each other."

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh-EVERYONE knows THAT."

Jorgan groaned.

"YES. I know that, Miss Point out the Obvious a lot. I was talking about how it represents the ancient Chinese understanding of how things _work."_

Jorgan glared at them all for a moment.

"The outer circle represents "everything", while the black and white shapes within the circle represent the interaction of two energies, called

"yin" (black) and "yang" (white), which cause _everything_ to happen. They are not completely black or white, just as things in life are not completely

black or white, and they cannot exist without each other. You will notice that even those with good intentions in life are one point or another are

corrupted SOMETIME.

Just like those with dark hearts _can_ do a good deed. Which is how we recieve ying and yang!"

Silence. Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Great......Cosmo, can you turn Dinkleberg into a-"

"I'm not finished yet! Don't you understand what kind of danger the Chosen One is in now?!"

Chester raised an eyebrow.

"But....I thought the Darkness only wanted Timmy as a buddy," he objected.

"Not anymore! It wants more! It wants the Chosen One FOREVER!"

Dad paused.

"Really?"

And then he spewed the coffee he'd been sipping all over.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????!"

"Exactly," snapped Jorgan, now wiping his face with a dishrag.

"That is the art of the Infusion.....no matter of magic, even the three wands-Can work to untie the knot. Whatever is sealed to you will become

your very being-which is why it's such a nasty trick. If we were to attack the Darkness with Timmy bonded, Turner would get hurt as well....if not

worse."

"Whoa, whoa-hold the phone here...." said Trixie with a frown.

Her eyes widened in horror.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE DARKNESS WANTS TO MERGE TIMMY INTO HIM?!"

Jorgan let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, human girl, IT DOES. And it's been two and a half days! If we don't go NOW, Turner will-"

A nasty pause. Mark jumped up.

"WELL, THEN, DUDES AND DUDETTES, LET'S GO ALREADY!"

There were calls of approval and agreement. But Wanda jumped up.

"Wait a second!" Wanda looked frantically around.

"Where's Cosmo?"


	5. In which Cosmo annoys the Darkness

FOP: Timmy in Peril

* * *

Alright, kiddos, truth is, I'm leaving for Utah soon-on the third. For thirteen days. I'm not exactly sure if I can update....so, I'm going to give it all in my two days left to update all the chapters that still need fixing.

This chapter is fairly short. Sorry, ladies, gents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, the sick process of Timmy being merged with the Darkness is underway! And, Cosmo decides to set off....

....to save Timmy on his own?!

* * *

Dedicated to:

Wolvmbm

Kouhiofdoragons

OddAuthor

James Birdsong

Vivstar

acosta perez jose ramiro

OddAuthor

Lil' Pup

You guys helped made this fiction possible!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote:

"_W__hen I have fears that I may cease to be  
Before my pen has glean'd my teeming brain,  
Before high - piled books, in charact'ry,  
Hold like rich garners the full-ripen'd grain;  
When I behold, upon the night's starr'd face,  
Huge cloudy symbols of a high romance,  
And feel that I may never live to trace  
Their shadows, with the magic hand of chance;  
And when I feel, fair creature of an hour!  
That I shall never look upon thee more,  
Never have relish in the faery power  
Of unreflecting love;—then on the shore  
Of the wide world I stand alone, and think,  
Till Love and Fame to nothingness do sink.."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yes, Cosmo is remarkably stupid.

Verrrrrrrryyy stupid.

How stupid?

Well, as Cosmo flew in the darkness of space, even he had to admit, pretty darn stupid.

Why was he doing this?

Was it some fatherly instinct that drove him inexplicably in an puzzled sense of obscure affection matching the incantations of his soul?

....Or was that he hoped Timmy would poof up more churros soon?

Hmm.....probably an even tie.

Cosmo's wand glowed. The Darkness was a large mass of mystical properties-it drew his wand like bees to warm honey....

Mmmmm.....Honey.....

Wait! Cosmo stopped in midflight. He had to stay focused!

Focused....what did that mean? Cosmo blibnked. Oookay....he should've brought his dictionary.

Actually, did he have it with him? Cosmo poofed up the fishbowl to rummage around inside.

Let's see.....Anniversary gifts, Poof's baby album, Wedding tapes....

YAY! His Dictionary! Wanda had given it to him in a futile attempt to "Continue the endless struggle against Cosmo's infinite stupidity."

Wait.....Cosmo scowled as he thumbed down through an upside down cooking book.

Splendid.

Now He had to look up "Infinity," too....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Focus: a central point, as of attraction, attention, or activity: _The need to prevent a nuclear war became the focus of all diplomatic efforts._

Oh.....

What did he have to focus on?

Cosmo paused.....

...And a bloodcurling scream echoed from the North.

* * *

Part Two:

Cosmo is actually serious, here

It was as if someone had grabbed Cosmo from behind and shouted in his ear.

TIMMY!

Oh....Timmy was in trouble!

But why was Cosmo going it alone? It took an ARMY last time.

An army!

But if the mother of the family had to pull it together....

...Then so did idiots like Cosmo.

At least.....this way, Wanda and Poof could be safe.

Cosmo gulped.

He had to save Timmy!

.....any minute now....

Yes.....he had to go after Timmy....

Now!

.....Right after he was done counting....

Cosmo sighed. What would Wanda do right now?

Oh....now he knew!

And Cosmo kicked himself as hard as he could in the hindquarters to propell him into deeper darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geez...it was already so dark! How the heck was he supposed to tell the normal darkness from-

Cosmo stopped dead.

There was a very violet violent (try to say THAT three times fast) mass of black, grey, and crimson mass in the air, churning and snarling.

Well....that was a bit of a shout out.

Cosmo gulped.

Better to do this without thinking, else he'd turn back.

Actually, Cosmo felt that everything was best to do without thinking....but I digress.

Cosmo took a deep breath.

And he threw himself into the darkness.

* * *

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, was it dark in here!

Timmy was probably in the center of the terrorizing gloom.

Again.

Cosmo sighed, and flew forward, completely oblivious to the reek of despair and sharp scent of fear.

Cosmo slightly leaned forwards as he flew, humming merrily to hiself.

"_The wheels on the bus go round and round..."_

* * *

Part 3

In which we find the Darkness doesn't dig music

Timmy had finally been silenced. The beginning pain of the procedure was intense, even though the child was still asleep.

The Darkness couldn't help but relieved.

It hated...just hated...to hear the boy scream.

It was unnatural, unpleasant, unreal.

It wanted Timmy to keep smiling....laughing.....dreaming.

And then....

To be a part of him.

* * *

(Darkness POV)

After I had soothed some of Timmy's pain, I cringed.

What....

What was that_ irratating_ noise?

Sheesh....it was like a class was being taught on how to torture a small animal to death.

I winced.

Stop the noise. It was almost as bad as Timmy's screaming!

Arrrgghhhhh......

If I had hands, I'd cover my ears!

If I _had _any!

What, did a banshee get sucked into my form! I couldn't finish the ritual like this!

That's it. I would leave Timmy....just for a moment....

So I could find that noise-

And, God help me-kill it.


	6. Hungry Shadows

Hiya!

HOORAY! I'M BACCCCCCCK! ^^

I'm so happy-pi....home sweet home, fiction sweet fiction.

To some of my more loyal subscribers, I snuck on the computer again and again in an attempt to publish.....

.....sorry if that wasn't strictly allowed. :( Gomen Nasai!

And really, really sorry I took so long!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote:

"Life, death and **rebirth** are inevitable. "

* * *

Cosmo continued to merrily hum as he swept through the shadows, now casually chatting on a cell phone.

"Then, the doctor told me that BOTH my eyes were lazy! And that's why it was the best summer ever, Mom. I-"

Cosmo paused, eyes brightening with excitement.

"WOW. you do impressions? Let's hear one!"

A pause. Cosmo looked incredulous.

"Amazing! I've never heard ANYONE sound that much like a dial tone before!"

Cosmo continued to drift, singing.

_"Stinko, the Zombie,_

_Was a corpse without a soul._

_With a single tooth hanging by the root,_

_And two eyes made out of toes..._

_Down, through the village, _

_With his kidneys in his hands,_

_Children smelled decay as they laughed..._

_And played a game of dodgeball with his-_

_"_ENOUGH!"

A voice, screaming with frustration and annoyance, echoed in the churning shadow.

Cosmo stopped dead.

It wasn't that he'd got rude criticking from judges who had no appreciation of talent-that had happened before...

But that was....

Timmy's voice!

IT WAS USING HIS GODKID'S Voice!

....and ignoring the copyright infringement at that as well....

* * *

The Darkness writhed in discomfort.

There was an intruder.

That insufferable moron was back.....

...alone, this time.

Just a few hours away from making Timmy's his....

It would not be repeated. It couldn't wait that long.

It wouldn't wait that long.

Time to handle this personally.

* * *

Typical bad day: You wake up, and someone-who happens to be the grandaddy of evil-kidnaps your godkid.

It gets rather worse when you move up an army of fairies to combat it.....

....and you go off by yourself.

And the signs of a really, really bad day?

...Cosmo found himself pondering at he slowly backed into a corner.

You got surrounded by an army of eliminators.

* * *

"MOVE, YOU IDIOT!"

Cosmo blinked.

Huh?

Had he left the TV on all-

BANG!

And Cosmo had just enough time to duck as hundreds of flashing lights struck home towards the army.

SMASH!

A violet eyed cream puff was now flying past him...

....as a pink haired woman in a black body suit continued to jet towards him.

"Wanda!"

Wanda stopped, chest heaving, as the fairy fleet continued to rush in, in a wave of colorful bullets.

"Cosmo!"

* * *

And the woman kissed Cosmo as hard as possible, making the surprised fairy's eyelids going lazy...as hearts began exploding before his eyes...

...ooh.....

So many colors....

And then, she struck him as hard as possible across the face.

* * *

"AGH! Owwww.....Wanda-?!"

As Eliminators began to move their fleet, Wanda glared at Cosmo.

"That was-" she ducked a flur of red light-"-the sweetest-" she ducked again-

"-OR THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, MAY I ASK?!!"

Cosmo awkwardly staggered back.

"....uh....thinking....thinking...."

Cosmo smiled lightly.

"Thinking what?"

Wanda gave an exasperated huff and shoved Cosmo into deeper darkness.

"COSMO! Go...and-"

She kicked an Elimiantor upside the head.

"-if....you're...still....resistant to the...."

She let out a ragged gasp, hair askew.

"SAVE TIMMY!"

And a wave of Eliminators over took her.

* * *

"WANDA!"

"GO! I-

.....aaaah....."

Cosmo gulped.

He knew from experience that Wanda+Anger=Bad...

And off he reluctantly flew....

...into the deeper Darkness.

* * *

Cosmo stopped dead, even as the Darkness began its full assualt on the fairy. Wincing, he squinted forward at the pale fihgure.

His eyes widened.

Wow....Timmy looked cool....

No!

Uh...he meant....what had the Darkness DONE to his godson?!

"Timmy!"

The Darkness continued to shove violent waves against him....

...but the idiot kept moving.

"TIMMY!"

No answer.

Emerald eyes glazed over with angry and desperate tears.

"TIMMY!"

But no answer.

None at all.

Gasping, ignoring icy burns that were beginning to errupt like minature volcanoes on his flesh, stinging his insides like Wanda's cherry oak pie....

"Bucktooth! Please!"

As Iron stringed, spidderwebbed catacombs began to greedily lap at his body, causing the fairy to stagger.....

Wait!

If the Darkness was beginning to bond with Timmy...

There was still.....

Timmy was SO going to hate him for this....

But, okay-dokey!

As the bonds of darkness slipped around, tighter around his wais, Cosmo managed a

"TIMMY! WAKE UP!

YOU HAVE TO PICK UP TRIXIE CHANG BEFORE SEVEN TONIGHT!

IT'S YOUR SENIOR PROM!"

* * *

Immediately, the Dark began constricting just a little less as surprise emanated through its immense body.

Wait....

Why Should IT care about something so triv-?

And Cosmo slipped free.

NO!

Desperate to regain control, the Darkness viciously counterattacked....

But not before Cosmo's small, cold, and trembling hand wrapped itself around his only godson's illuminated one.

As the Darkness began to pull a frantically writhing Cosmo, who began to exclaim:

"OW! Let me go!"

"I'm Sure being dragged down and messily-ergghh-" he pulled Timmy's hand tighter as the Darkness gave a giantic tug-

"-is illegal in ONE of these states!"

* * *

Just as Cosmo's fingers

And Timmy's now violet eyes paused, flickered....

The Darkness stopped dead.

And let out a shrill, echoing scream of fury and sorrow.

...then parted.

Timmy Turner was now blinking, gazing bewilderedly at his godfather.

"C-Cosmo...?"


	7. Reclaim, Restart, Reverse

**The Reborn Darkness: Timmy in Peril**

Hi, guys! Frost is finished....so I can devote my time to this fiction. Hooray!

* * *

Thanks to:

K. Ellison

Vivstar

Wolvmbm

NonSequiturs-R-Us

Lil' Pup

OddAuthor

James Birdsong

acosta perez jose ramiro

Kouhiofdoragons

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quote:

"It boggles my mind that someone can see life breathed into a baby, watch the grass die and then come to life again, see leaves fall and watch the **rebirth** of a tree, or gaze on any of the majestic splendor that is this earth and not be overpowered by the presence of an Almighty God!"

* * *

Black. Black and black and an endless abyss of nothingness all around him. An emptiness that takes the light and sucks it into the bloody pits of

demons. Rips its life to shreds in the jaws of hate and evil and nothingness and swirls around....

Cosmo put his upside down Stephen king book aside. He could read that later!

"Timmy! TIMMY! Come on, buddy!"

A roar of anguish echoed in the shadows as Timmy at last fell free from the web, blinking in bewilderment at his godfather.

"I.....you......where...?"

"Ooh! Twenty questions? I love this game! Uh....Mineral? Animal? Plant? Potato? Squ-"

_"Keep moving, you idiots!"_

The Darkness was churning uncontrolably as it writhed, twisting like that of a dying beast.

BANG.

Wind sweeping everywhere in enormous gusts, Cosmo flinched as he seized Timmy to shield himself....

Er...him. He meant shield Timmy!

* * *

A pink haired woman in a black body suit smashed her way through a murky wave of black waves, and dodged a line of Eliminators as Poof

crashed by her side.

She rolled her eyes.

No more Jackie Chan for Poof!

Her eyes widened as she took in Timmy's wan appearance.

"TIMMY! Sweetheart-you're alive!"

Timmy gazed at her with unfocused cerulean eyes. They had grown extremely sharp in color due to the Darkness' influence....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

&&%$^&%_(*&+_(*_&(^%&%*$RFGHVKYE#^TRYIM{N^$^$#????

What....?

Dreams, reality, and Dark....so much dark.....flashing before a glazed pair of eyes....

He could vaguely feel Wanda seize him in a tight embrace, smell that weird perfume she wore every day....

Why was he moving? Someone was gliding away....holding him with a tight grasp....

.....ughhh....

He couldn't seem to black out...

...well, KO in all this darkness, anyhoo....

Was this a dream?

Had-

Wait a second....this scenario seemed reeeaaallllly familiar...

* * *

"C-Cosmo.....Poof.....Wanda? What is...?"

Timmy became abruptly more awake as they began to shoot upwards into dark crimson.....Wanda had turned into a pink hoverboard, Poof to a

helmet, and Cosmo to a motor....covered with travel stickers.

HUH?!

It felt like a blast of cold water had hit Timmy, making him splutter and gasp.

But now, was definitely more awake.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! How are we-I thought-"

Timmy spluttered cartoonishly in s bizarre compulsion....

As they ducked an Eliminator, it came together in a collapsing world."

"The....Darkness? W-Wait!"

"Um...not that I'm being discriminating, but how about we wait to tell you BEFORE death?!"

Looking up, Timmy gasped.

The portal outside was closing.

* * *

The portal was closing....and fast.

"COSMO! HURRY UP!"

The emerald fairy whined.

Wanda thought quickly....

"Cosmo, your enchiladas! They're getting cold!"

Cosmo's eyes were abruptly filled with horror.

And, he blasted out at light speed, out of the Darkness...

...into space, zooming off into the distance, and disappearing with a light sparkle into the distance.

The Darkness roared.

* * *

Timmy closed his eyes as the fairies shot off into the normal, safe darkness, still supported by Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda's arms.

It was over. At last, it was over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even by the next day, Timmy was still chalk pale with violet eyelids.

Mentally and emotionally exhausted, he sat up in bed, picking at his soup. He really didn't feel like eating anything-especially Wanda's cooking-

but, seeing as she threatningly had a heat seeking missile at his side, ready to fire if he didn't continue-he hadn't eaten for over THREE

days..Timmy thought it best to spoon it in, and not argue.

Poof and Cosmo beside him, they continued to flick through the TV.

"-And on the next, 'Martha Stuart Living', Martha loses all her funding and begins arranging fruit baskets in prison..."

"Boring." Timmy moaned, flipping to the next channel.

" 'Come on! I'll give you TWENTY BUCKS for the One Ring!'" Sauron pleaded with Frodo.

" 'Umm... how about no?'" Frodo replied sarcastically. Sauron sighed.

" 'Oh well, I guess you- HEY! LOOK OVER THERE!'" Sauron pointed over Frodo's shoulder.

" 'What?!'"

" '_YOINK_!'" Sauron laughed, snatching the Ring from Frodo and running all the way to Mordor with it.

" 'Hey! _Hey_!' " Frodo screamed, trying to chase after him. He finally gave up and stamped his foot on the ground. " 'Darn, darn, darn it!' " He cried.

Wanda rolled her eyes and changed the channel again. "It's been done."

" '-And I'LL attack with…' " Draco smirked and raised his wand to Harry. " '_Tarantallegra!'_ "

" 'Oh yeah?' " Harry grinned. " 'Well, I COUNTER with…' " He paused for dramatic effect. " '_Rictusempra_!' " Draco stood there, dumbfounded, before

bursting into tears.

"_ 'I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU ANYMORE!'_ " Draco then turned and ran from the room, screaming and crying like a five year-old girl.

Timmy closed his eyes.

"Um...guys? How long do we have to hide here?"

The four were all underground in Timmy's metallic, secret base underneath the Mailbox. Wanda sighed, and directed Timmy's spoon towards his

mouth.

"I dunno....come on, sweetie, EAT. The Darkness will try again, I know it...."

"Can I go swimming?"

"No. For heaven's sakes, Timmy, you look like an emaciated skeleton."

"Yeah! And you ahven't even EATEN Wanda's food yet! That normally comes AFTER."

While Wanda summoned a pack of frothing wolverines to attack Cosmo, Timmy groaned.

"Well....can I at least have soda?"

"No. Soup first, and, anyway, you need to eat your soup first, Timmy Turner."

_Turner.....Turner....Turner...._

Everyone froze as the name echoed.

Oh, no.

Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no........

There was a pause.

SMASH!

And the Eliminators dropped in.

* * *

Cosmo gulped, holding Wanda's bowl.

"Um....anyone for bad soup?"


	8. Trial by Fire

Timmy in Peril: Trial by Fire

* * *

Quote:

"Life is a long search for happiness. More then a risk of life, it's a risk of heart."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy blankly stared at the Eliminator squad as Wanda hastily pulled him behind her.

"If you want Timmy, then you'll have to go through ME!"

"Yeah! If you want Timmy, you'll have to go through Wanda twice!"

Cosmo gulped as Poof stepped up, tiny fists clenched in front of him.

"Hiiiii......YAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Why did he still let him watch that movie? Jane Candy? Joseph Coatrack......Julius Ceasar?

Nah....that wasn't it.

Red eyes automatically locked on Timmy.

And the dreaded sounds echoed through the room.

"Get. Timmy. Turner."

Silence. Then-

BANG.

* * *

Like a thousand tornadoes, the wind began sweeping like a mad typhoon of chaos.

The room echoed as wind began to pull from every direction of the room, things flying everywhere in a hapless frenzy.....

Cosmo jumped up on the bed, eyes fierce.

"BACK! BACCCCCKKKKK! I HAVE MY WIFE'S COOKING!"

And he threw it directly into one of the Eliminator's portals.

* * *

"Get....T-T-T-Timmy T-Tur...hjfrf67%^#%*^(&TIFDCV BNHKNH?????!!!###

The Eliminator staggered back, knocking into one of his fellows, knocking into another.....

Who fell into another....

Who fell into another....

Spluttering and sparking, twisting and convolting....

Cosmo gave his wife an affectionate look, even as he squinted against the icy, artic like winds.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Wanda admitted a grudging smile as the four dropped behind the bed to avoid the falling objects.....

"Too late, dear."

* * *

As the Eliminators drew closer, Timmy staggered upwards, only to be pulled down again by Poof. Cosmo gave him an angry look.

"STAY....DOWN....I don't have any more soup!"

"Wanda, Poof, Cosmo-" Timmy really had to shout to be heard over the driving winds-"I have an idea!"

Wanda glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"_Forget it."_

Timmy looked mock offended. "Aw, c'mon! You didn't even let me-"

Wanda raised her wand....

...and they all disappeared in a typhoon of colored smoke.

* * *

Wanda had poofed them to another safehouse-this one in Fairy World.

All was quiet.

For now.

Wanda turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"Let me guess. They take you, we run off."

Timmy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"....uh...now that you mention it.....erm..."

Wanda seized his shoulders and shook him.

"Timmy, ever think what we WENT through to get you back?" she asked quietly.

Abashed, Timmy looked down, biting his lip. Wanda gently but firmly pulled his head back to stare at him.

"Timmy....please. We _love_ you. So, just so you know, in the whole "Keeping you ALIVE" thing, we'd appreciate your help.

Timmy just nodded, and closed his eyes.

* * *

A reverse team was being sent out to Mercury to exclaim the name, "Timmy Turner!"

Then, before the Eliminators poofed up, they would quickly poof to Jupiter, and tehn do the same, before poofing away to a small galaxy three

light years away, and doing it one more time before poofing to AntiFairy World.

It would keep them slowed down, anyway....

* * *

Timmy was going with Mark, Poof, and-sadly, Crocker, to one place.

A special place.

A place no one would expect him to be in.

The Library.

Cosmo pulled him into a hug, and said something about grape jelly when they got back.

Ditto on Wanda....without the grape jelly.

So, alone in the library, behind the oddly named "All Men Are Morons" section that Wanda was so fond of, Timmy lay against a bookshelf, curled

into a tiny ball.

Crocker was busy grading papers.

F....F....F....F....F....F....F....F....F....F....F....F....F....F....F....F....A, for A.J....

Poof was reading a picture book about cannibal ponies....

Timmy swallowed.

He felt so _tired _all the time....it was like being sick with Mono.

Sadly, he hadn't kissed any girls to bring on that effect...

* * *

Ever since he'd gotten home, Timmy's body felt lifeless.

After a medical examination, he'd been revealed to be unharmed during the escape...

...but every bone of his body reeked of dark scent. Practically dripping of the stuff.

Probably brought on by the fact that Darkness was his only nourishment for the past few days....mentally, and physically.

Now, without it, his body was very unsure how to handle itself on its own.

Timmy staggered to his feet.

The bonding process had nearly been complete.

Although that was REALLY kinda creepy....it had lasting effects on the young boy.

In his mind, there was now a link....

...to constantly angusished, agrieved, and angry shadows.

He doubted the Shadows would sense their link yet. After all, it was doing everything in its power to have Timmy back again.

Timmy blinked.

Why, though? No one but his fairies had ever thought he was that important before all this "Chosen One," jazz.

Watching Crocker decorate his ties with pictures of Fs, he sank back down again.

Well....if you had an advantage in life, sometimes, it was best to.....er.......take advantage of it.

Concentrating, Timmy squeezed his eyes shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Darkness, slowly approaching a town._

_Fairies screaming._

_Warnings shrieked on alarms....._

_And fairy after fairy shooting it...._

* * *

Pixies.

Humans.

Aliens....

It was the same waltz, played over and over again. Timmy swallowed.

Ouch.

Then, his eyes widened in astonishment.

There, was his own small, bucktoothed self, firing a ray of pure energy from the star guitar into the Shadow realm.

Timmy could feel a small shadow of the darkness' physical emotions. He flinched.

The light....

* * *

Out in Space, the darkness breathed uneasily to itself.

"It's so warm," it breathed.

"I-It almost actually _hurts..._."

Was he being shown compassion? Wasn't every soul supposed to hate and fear the Darkness?

Why would the one meant to end him present it with such a glory? A glory no one thought it deserved....

It hurt because he had never felt anything warm before. Never before in his memory could it recall anything of the sort.

And, with a memory as old as time....

This strange light was filling the dark, musty recesses of his own being. Dare he say his own soul? Was death considered a soul?

In a frightening realization, the Darkness almost gasped. He didn't want this...odd little boy to be gone.

He was illuminating his endless sea of blackness, and silencing the screams that were ever present in his ears.

Did Darkness have a salvation? Did it dare to, heck forbid he say it, hope?

* * *

Timmy paused.

Then fell onto his knees.

So that was why.

A small film of tears covered his vision as he angrily swiped at his eyes.

Then turned to face Poof and Crocker.

Poof had been reading, Exploding Ducks Two: Total Annihilation (Don't ask) but was now napping peacefully, despite the massive storm outside.

Crocker too, had fallen asleep, muttering "Fairies..." and "F!" in every grumbled snort.

Timmy smiled faintly.

Then bent down beside his younger brother.

"Poof...."

Poof snoozed on. Better to let him.

"Poof, _please. _I can't put you or your parents in danger. I'm...kinda not that important."

Still, his baby brother slept. Timmy paused, then yanked his pink hat off and put it gently on Poof's head before silently turning from the door.

* * *

The Fairies were getting ready to merge their strength together....

....as the darkness roared above head in space.

A small boy stepped out of an old building, looked up at the sky, then sighed.

_"Timmy Turner."_

* * *

"NO!" Jorgan yelled, as a swirling mass of energy dropped towards the earth. He rounded on the fairies.

"WHO SAID TURNER'S NAME?!"

But, no one cared about that right now, seeing as the Darkness had arrived, over a small hill....

And, to Cosmo's terror.....

Timmy was standing right on top of it, facing the roaring chasm that was, and is-

The Darkness.

* * *

Timmy let out a weary sigh and stepped forward, feet aching.

This had to be settled.

Once and for all.

And if this was the only way....

So be it.

* * *

Timmy opened his link with the Darkness, quietly searching inside his head.

Where was, where was, where-Aha!

Timmy reached for it, hearing the words the Darkness was saying over and over again:

_Where are you?_

And Timmy answered back.

_I'm here. Please....just let me talk with you!_


	9. Trial by light

The Reborn Darkness: Timmy in Peril

A Shattered Soul; Trial by Light

* * *

Timmy wobbled.

His vision was getting bleary as he stumbled, wincing as he scraped his knee.

The boy wasn't stupid.

He just wasn't worth the world, no matter what his friends said....

This had to end before someone got seriously hurt.

Well....more people got seriously hurt.

"TIMMY! TIMMY!"

That was Chester.....and AJ.

Timmy smiled vaguely.

Yep....he had long since lost it. Timmy looked dazedly up at the sky.

His body was already feeling slightly soothed, as if it knew the Darkness' grasp was only minutes again...

Nevertheless, he looked up again at the darkling sky.

"Please.

Let me help you...."

The wind only increased its violent speed, as if it were trying to literally drag the world into its depths.

"TIMMY! TIMMY, DON'T DO THIS!"

Timmy paused, turning around wide eyed.

In the distance....

No. He was doing this one for them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the occasions that the Darkness had snatched Timmy away, it had always tucked Timmy near its heart.

Never exactly _in_ it....

That was all about to change.

Timmy had been more then halfway merged with the core of the Darkness when the fairies showed up.

If they had waited a few more seconds, Timmy would've been....

The ten year old shuddered.

Yes, this was a very stupid thing for him to do.

Very stupid. Cosmo stupid, in fact....

Timmy swallowed.

And threw himself headway into a gust of driving wind.

* * *

The cold, sharp wind carried him eagerly and greedily once again towards a castle of death.....

For everyone but the boy riding it, that is.

Just as it had done before.....

But the last two times hadn't involved Timmy thinking this:

_Let me in, let me in, let me in, let me in, let me in....._

_Let me help you....._

* * *

And, as the Darkness pulled him in, it certainly wasn't expecting Timmy's reaction.

To its immense surprise, Timmy not only stayed concious....but the boy closed his eyes, and pulled his link to its fullest.

_Are you there?_

The Darkness reeled.

How...?

_.....I am, Timmy Turner._

Timmy closed his eyes with satisfaction. The Darkness _had_ been listening....

_What is it that you want? I can pull you back to your safety._

Timmy frowned, concentraing in the arctic winds.

_Safety? What do you mean by that?_

There was a slight rumble, as if the Darkness were laughing.

_You know well as I, my boy._

And Timmy felt his body being dragged away...

Biting his lip, Timmy began to struggle.

_NO! Not like THIS. I don't want to go back THERE! _

Another rumble. This one echoed like gunfire on a silent plain.

_I think you do. Now, stop resisting. Your body won't take much more of the strain it takes to exist in this world. MY World._

Timmy gasped as invisible, wraith like fingers gently squeezed at his insides, making him shudder as cold ripples dropped all over his body.

The Darkness was right. Although his body had been physically and emotionally aching for the support it had been feeding him-it wouldn't be long

until...

The world flickered in spots of red and black.....Timmy gasped.

It was hard to breathe.....

No. Not again.

_Stop! STOP this! _Timmy screamed.

The Darkness constricted its grip, as if eager to make its point.

_No, little one. The world I have made is safe....and without sorrow. That is where you belong. With me._

But Timmy continued to strain.

_WAIT! Just....let me...._

Timmy's stomach lurched.

_Just take me to your heart NOW. The process was almost over-let me go through the last NOW!_

The Darkness halted.

Shock constricted through its enormous body as confusion and wonder raked through it.

..........?!

Timmy's blue eyes were beginning to shine a darker shader, from cerulean to oceanic marine to cobalt....

_Let me in. _

The Darkness paused. It seemed to be considering.

And it said two words it had heard from the people of the world below....

_I shall._

* * *

_And Timmy was pulled into the true heart of the Darkness._


	10. The Darkness is saved at what cost?

The Rebron Darkness: Timmy in Peril

Two more chapters after this one, mates!

If things look bad, don't worry.

Quote:

"Darkness is only driven out with light, not more darkness."

* * *

Timmy gasped.

The skin of Darkness was so very cold. A giant glacier stuck in a frozen sea.

So, this was the essence of the Darkness' soul.

Timmy felt a lump in his throat as he moved deeper in....

Silence.

Other then the screams the Darkness constantly heard in his ears, pure silence.

And the constant name chanted out....

_"Timmy Turner..."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Healing took time.

But Timmy would do it, no matter how long he spent in the Monster's heart.....

No, wait. Monster was not a good word. He didn't like that word at all.

What would've Cosmo said said? Timmy could imagine....

Big, scary, hulking figure of death that drew in everything and everyone in its sight for one small boy, who also sent eliminators out to plague the

townsfolk, but other then that, a lovely chap....

Timmy smiled, but the smile but quickly wiped away in a second.

Wow....was it cold in here.

* * *

A frenzy of strange emotions was swirling in a maelstrom of activity in the Darkness' stomach. This boy, this strange creation of light, why did he

find a monster like him so intriguing? Yes, he believed he was a monster. He was the Boogey Man waiting in your dark closet or under your bed.

He was the reason little children woke up in cold sweats at night, alone in their room. His eyes could be seen in every drop of blood, his voice

evident in every blood-curdling scream....

Every soul he had ever come across was terrified of him, and not one didn't beg to be spared. If they could find their voice at all.

Although it was relieving to have the warmth there at last...

The Darkness couldn't help but wonder.

What was he trying to do, exactly?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy shuddered.

The Darkness should rent this place out for Halloween parties. Awesome location, except it literally did scare you to death....

No light....no hope....

Kind of like Crocker's classroom!

What was that song Cosmo had made up that one day?

_I've been sitting in detention,_

_Since the end of school._

_I've been sitting in detention,_

_Just because I broke a rule...._

_Throwing meatballs in the lunchroom,_

_Wasn't wise, I fear._

_I was aiming for the trash can,_

_Not my teacher's...._

They had all rolled on the floor laughing at that one....

* * *

Timmy's stomach felt odd as he moved deeper in.

Wanda's cooking.....a bit like his Mother's.

Only better.

Timmy still remembered that one time Timmy's mother, Roxanne, had charmingly dropped off lemon squares at the school bake sale.

Three kids had been writhing on the ground, shrieking, holding their stomachs, claiming they'd gone deaf...

....and one kid told Timmy that everything he ate still tasted lemony.

Sort of like Wanda's Homemade Marshmallow Delights at the next sale. People were actually able to choke it down, gagging only a little bit before

they rushed to the trash can.

Poof and Timmy had sat under the table, and simply ate all the leftover raw cookie dough....

Oh....the stomachache that had followed....but it was so goooooood....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Darkness convulsed._

_Timmy was.....doing something strange......_

_Chocolate and cream and milk and honey and strawberries and oranges and almonds and all things that could possible taste smooth and creamy _

_and tangy played at his senses....._

_Yummy._

_Delicious and exquisite and Yum...._

* * *

Timmy paused.

This was the deepest chasm. He was sure of it.

He gulped....

And jumped in.

* * *

He could see it.

&&T%^V%^#*%)^^^$VBN:K:MBJ????

If he really did have any sight.

Chaos.

Chaos burned wildly into the young boy's soul, cackling in the silencesilencesilence.....

Writhing in the shadows, twisting and turning as the manacles only clenched tighter....

And more painfully.....

No where to go, No where at all....

Maybe all he was seeing he was making up so that he didn't go insane.

As every fiber of Timmy's being screamed for release and the tears continued to fall like quicksilver....

* * *

The Darkness conscious turned to abrupt horror.

NO!

The deepest recess of his dark soul....

THEY WERE GOING TO DESTROY TIMMY!

No.

No!

This wasn't happening!

THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING!

Convulsing and writhing against the sky, the people below watched, breathless.

Wanda's eyes filled with tears as Poof sobbed into her shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda holding him tightly when he'd had a nightmare.

Wanda tucking him in and assuring that there was always a tommorow to wipe away pain of the past.

Wanda's nagging and her overprotectiveness....

As Timmy sank in deeper, his heart glimmered faintly.

Cosmo.

Wanda.

Poof.

Mark.

Mom.

Dad.

Chester.

AJ.

Elmer.

Sanjay....

There was still so much left.....even in this cruel world.

There was Crocker, Vicky, Dark Laser, the Eliminators....

...but that was a cross to bear in the ride.

No. Timmy wasn't giving up just yet.

The Darkness had asked for his help-and he was going to give it to it, or die trying.

And, as he slowly rose, the glimmer turning into a spark, a spark to a flame....

...a flame to a inferno....

And the world exploded in a fireball of light.

* * *

The Darkness screamed, as every pore was now alight with light....

Beautiful, glorious, sweet light, once that spoke of Family.

Friends.

And for some odd reason, meatballs and detention....

The Darkness completely handed itself over to the new sensation, heart accelerating....

Timmy, acting as the spore of light, currently BEING his heart....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight and sunlight and starlight was teeming and swirling and swallowing him up and making him whole again, if he had ever indeed been

so....

_Hold me, little one. My little light..... Hold me and make me warm. _

_I'm not as cold as some might think....._

* * *

"TIMMY!"

The sky exploded with brilliance, causing people to gasp and to drive their eyes away for relief....

Cosmo staggered up, eyes huge.

"Timmy...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I just needed that one soul, that one light that could understand me. _

_That one light that could give me the warmth that you are now. _

_You understand me, I fascinate you. _

_You are not afraid of me....._

And Timmy complied, own heart exploding as it filled with intense, overwhelming luster....

....and abruptly stopped beating.

Wanda, Poof, Cosmo, Mom, Dad, Mark-all of Timmy's friends-looked up as their hearts skipped a beat.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.....

* * *

The Darkness disappated to rejoin the Kindness....

But there was one dark trace left.

One of mourning.....

Staring at Timmy's lifeless body, the trace stared at the limp figure on the warm stone, flesh flushed, a smile still on his face.

A howl of grief sounded from the final trace as Timmy's loved ones rushed forwards to the hilltops....

One that made them run faster.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	11. The Lamenting Angel: Death of a hero?

The Reborn Darkness: Timmy in peril

The Lamenting Angel: Death of a hero?

I LOST THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER OF THIS WHEN MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME! Grrrrr....I have to start all over again....:(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Almost done....I would like to dedicate this segment to:

K. Ellison

Lil' Pup

OddAuthor

kouhiofdoragons

acosta perez jose ramiro

NonSequiturs-R-Us

James Birdsong

Wolvmbm

Vivstar

Thank you guys, for the really encouraging reviews! They mean a lot! One chapter left!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunshine had disappeared in a matter of moments.

When you wrap the power of the almighty darkness with the purest light, what do you expect to happen?

Other then rain. And lots of it.

And Grey.

Timmy's motionless body still lay on the small stone on the hilltop.

The Kindness was weeping its lament on the howling wind as drizzle turned into rain.

Rain to a shower.

A shower to a downpour.

Wanda bit her lip as they hurried up the hill.

Something was wrong. The sudden jolt in her heart told her so.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Darkness was gone.

Timmy was saved. He was probably back on the hilltop now.

So....shouldn't everyone be skipping, doing handstands, whooping?

But something....something felt WRONG in Chester's stomach. Sort of like the feeling Chester's Dad claimed to get whenever he ate some of

Chester's tuna surprise....

So what if it tasted like Cat Food? That just gave it some zing!

The boy held out his plate as they hurried along.

"Anyone want some?"

There was definite gagging behind him. Chester shrugged and grinned.

"Sweet. More for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TIMMY!" whooped Cosmo as they rushed to the stone, panting. "Give me five, buddy!"

But Timmy just lay there. Cosmo blinked, looking peeved.

"Someone's gonna give me five or there's gonna be trouble."

"I'll give you a one," offered Mark with a grin, holding up a tentacle.

"Sweet! Give me One, Ch-Arggghhhhhh!"

Mark sent Cosmo flying across the air. He blinked, then turned to a scowling Vicky.

"Chhhhh-yeah. Will you go out with me n-?"

"Can it."

"Right...."

Vicky angrily seized Timmy and began to shake him.

"Come ON, twerp, wake up so we can celebrate, forget this ever happened, and I can go back to torturing your existance!"

But Timmy did nothing. Vicky rolled her eyes as Crocker raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Turner! I have your homework from last week....and, in lieu of the fact that you singlehandedly saved mankind, I'll turn one of your Fs to a

D! How do you like that?"

.......

_This was weird....why wasn't Turner dancing with joy?_

Cosmo flew back over, nursing a black eye.

"Hey, Timmy, Wanda says that if you don't wake up, she'll make you eat her homemade peach cobbler!"

.........

Why wasn't Timmy bolting up, exclaiming, "I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!"

Chester paused in the silence.

"Need a pick me up?"

And he placed the plate under Timmy's nose.

.........

Why wasn't Timmy gagging or vomiting? Or at least turning a shade of green?

AJ frowned.

"Timmy.....this is getting ridiculous. Come on, buddy! We have a party to get to!"

"Poof, Poof?"

Sanjay blinked. Why.....was the little purple puffball fairy.....what was his name? Puff? Abracadbra? Poof?

...wearing Timmy's hat?

Wanda bit her lip.

"Timmy....honey?"

Cosmo bent over Timmy, frowning in concentration. Then, his face brightened.

"Cooool!" Cosmo exclaimed jovially. "Timmy does impressions, too!"

Wanda groaned, beginning to seriously lose patience.

"What do you mean by, impresions?"

"Well....its his heart that's doing the impression. It stopped beating!"


	12. To the Future

The Reborn Darkness: Timmy in Peril

To the future

The Kindness decides that it can offer one more gift to Timmy.

* * *

Thanks! THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU CHOSE TO STAY TILL THE END!

And this means YOU guys:

K. Ellison-Sharp eyed, notices things from other shows.

Lil' Pup-AWESOME encourager. ^^ I probably would've quit earlier without that.

OddAuthor-Great fanfic writer, and great reviewer!

kouhiofdoragons-I always get a positive review! I love to read them.

acosta perez jose ramiro-Dedication is incredible.

NonSequiturs-R-Us-Has supported me since the beginning.

James Birdsong-Aways look forward to his reviews-they rock the house.

Wolvmbm-Since the beginning, has inspired me immensely!

Vivstar-That was very sweet. ^^

unknown20troper-that was the nicest compliment I've ever gotten for the FOP fictions! "Master of the Darkness?" I wish....but Thank you so

much!

* * *

__

Quote:

Then a woman said, 'Speak to us of Joy and Sorrow.'

_And he answered:_

_Your joy is your sorrow unmasked._

_And the selfsame well from which your laughter rises was oftentimes filled with your tears._

_And how else can it be?_

_The deeper that sorrow carves into your being, the more joy you can contain._

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Wanda grasped Timmy's shoulders and began to shake him violently.

"Timmy? TIMMY?"

Wanda froze as she held her head over Timmy's heart, listening intently.

And heard a horrible sound.

Nothing.

The sound of silence.

*******

"Are you saying...." Crocker's voice sounded very strained.

"....that Turner's.....passed?"

Cosmo blinked.

"Passed? You mean....in line? Or....do you....mean....?"

Wanda's tears convinced the horrified fairy.

* * *

It was a breakdown of tears.

Wanda's tears swam in and out of her vision as she bitterly wept.

Vicky was staring at the ground.

Dark Laser had lowered his head.

And Timmy's friends had began a maelstorm of weeping after frantically shaking Timmy like a rag doll.

Cosmo was now frantically sobbing on the ground, driving his fist again and again into the muddy earth.

If Poof hadn't been so upset himself, he might've pondered why his parents had lost any and all control.

But he had been driven over the edge, pink hat still crookedly on his head as he screamed.....

Wanda staggered forward, gaze burning a hole into the horizon.

"HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" Wanda screamed to the grey heavens, raindrops mingling with the salty streaks on her face.

"YOU KILLED MY GODKID!"

Cosmo wrenched himself forward. He had bitten his lip so hard that a light shade of pink was forming on his lips, mixing with the rainwater.

An echoing boom sounded, and the rain began to fall even harder, like an agrieved person reaching hysteria.

**"YOU KILLED OUR _SON!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

After ten minutes, the earth to churn. Cosmo just looked up from behind his hands.....

...as the world continued to spin, thunder began to grow in pitch to a furious roar....

And Timmy's limp body began to shine like firelight.

Sanjay staggered, hands clasped over his mouth.

Wanda was so abruptly surprised, only a trickle or two of tears fell.

And Timmy began to sink into the earth.

"HEY!"

Cosmo attempted to tug Timmy back, but seeing as he had the strength of a throw pillow, it didn't do much good, even as Poof snatched his

father's shirt, and Wanda her son.

"You-errrmmmpthhh-CAN'T HAVE HIM! YOU ALREADY TOOK TIMMY'S LIFE, You won't-ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And the earth swallowed the boy hungrily into its depths, dragging along a screaming Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda along.

* * *

*(*(^&%RFG*&%$&ON ???

Wanda moaned as she looked up, dazed.

Wow.

So, this was the Kindness.

Man, was it _Bright _in here! The pink haired fairy couldn't see anything!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Looked like Cosmo was bumping into her repeata-ow.

_Are you there?_

A quiet voice, much beset with woe, echoed through the pavilion.

Cosmo started.

No! He needed to hate the kindness! It took Timmy away! It....it....

The voice was gentle, and soothing. Cosmo turned....

* * *

Poof swallowed.

The voice was comforting, but...what good was it going to do?

There was a small murmur, like a chuckle.

_If....you wish, I can ease your pain, little one. Losing Timmy.....was not my desire. Far from it._

Some of the anger washed through Wanda.

"It's STILL your fault!"

_....I know, young woman. It is._

_But the child saved me, regardless of what I am._

_Which is why I shall give Timmy's spirit back to you, if you so wish._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wanda swallowed, the pain washing over her full circle.

Agony.

It would bring Timmy away from paradise, back to a world of pain....

....but, if it would save her own heart....and her family's....

Was she that selfish?

Or....would it do Tmmy good, in the end?

Wanda opened her mouth, hand around Cosmo's and the chewed pencap he had proposed to her with, and the child that Timmy had helped

bring them.

".....yes. Please."

* * *

Light.

Flooding everywhere, illuminating, sparkling, shining, glistening, overwhelmingly glowing to the point that their eyes felt like they would soon

collapse under the weight of emptiness.....

And Timmy Turner stirred in their arms.

And his heavy eyelids parted.

* * *

Timmy blinked, looking dazed.

"I.....uh......wha? Why is it so light in-?"

Wanda stared at him for a moment.

Then, she seized him into a bone breaking embrace, Poof and Cosmo already dead ahead of her.

"Ow! W-Wanda-what are you-?!"

But all did Wanda did, as Timmy's eyes widened, was cry harder then she had for a long, long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jorgan deemed, everyone once again forgot after the enormous bash.

But three fairies-an alien, and one pink hatted boy-held onto their memories.

Ones that, throughout their golden Summer days, had been made illuminated by the Darkness.

The Ever Forever not ever forever for never End


End file.
